bits_bytesfandomcom-20200214-history
Neptunium Fluoride
Neptunium Fluoride is the current owner of the bits & Bytes Discord server. History OSFirstTimer Forums After watching Philip Adams' videos on his YouTube channel OSFirstTimer, Cameron joined the OSFirstTimer Forums in October 2013. After his first post, he realized how well liked the community. He stuck around through the identity change to OSTalk, and to end of the forums. Following the depreciation of OSTalk in 2014, he and many others shifted over to the new branch of the community, techTalk. ShiftOS Forums In 2014, ShiftOS Forums was opened for a select group of people that were testing Philip Adams' game, ShiftOS. Cameron was apart of that group, and soon later became a moderator, and then an administrator. His promotion to Administrator was made after outcry from the community begging for someone other than a terrible kid (named Matt) to manage the forum. After losing interesting in both ShiftOS, and maintaining such a declining forum, he stepped down in Spring 2015. The ShiftOS Forums were later archived, just like it predecessor, OSTalk. techTalk/Raytron After the switch from OSTalk to techTalk in 2014, there was a noticeable difference in the leadership. Restrictions and rules were over the top, even compared to bits & Bytes was/is. Cameron was temporarily banned from techTalk for "leaking IRC logs", and like others, frequently kicked from the IRC for "no die." Cameron started to see the very obvious decline in the quality of the community, which was only formed by a small group of people at that point. He started moving away from the community, until the Raytron was introduced. Raytron went through many many changes, and never really took off. Again, he distanced himself until late 2016. He joined the nearly-dead Raytron Discord server, and found out that ShiftOS was still living. He later joined the ShiftOS Discord server and because of his service to the old forums, he became a moderator. AstralPhaser Central/bits & Bytes In February 2017, a new Discord server and branch of the former community of Philip Adams was created. AstralPhaser Central the home of Philip's "Weekly Chats" on his YouTube channel, AstralPhaser. Rylan, the 12-year old owner of the server picked members to become moderators. Cameron happened to be one of the few that took the application process seriously, despite it being one of the worst ways to pick staff members. Nonetheless, he stuck around through all of the nonsense and drama that followed. In May 2017, he was promoted to Administrator, which gave him more opportunities to improve the quality of the server. Cameron, along with V-, a veteran of the community, were major factors in the fight against the poor leadership of Rylan. It lead to him handing over ownership of the server to the person who should of had it all along, Philip Adams. Months later, Philip decided to end the Weekly Chats, and do what he's done before, walk away from the community. Ownership was handed over to Cameron in September 2017. Cameron had faced hardships in late 2017 though. Jason/Jassie/Jasmine/Juena, someone who Cameron thought he loved, showed his true colors to him. Jason tried giving him an ultimatum, giving him "2 options as owner." Seeing this red flag, Cameron gave him two options instead, which of course Jason argued. Having enough of the pain Jason caused to innocent members of the community, Cameron demoted Jason from his moderator position, and later banned him from the server. Shortly thereafter, members who were outcast by Jason, and people that Jason basically manipulated, came back to the server. Trivia Cameron used to produce Text-To-Speech videos featuring Microsoft Sam and the like sporadically from 2010 to 2013. He shortly took it up again from August 2016 to February 2017. Cameron announced plans to produce TTS videos again, rebooting his series The Microsoft Sam Show, mostly for the memes. He is a passionate fan of both the Fallout series and The Sims series. He is well known as the person who banned Jason. Cameron is often criticized for his blunt behavior. Category:Staff Category:Current Members